Qui-Gon Jinn
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui était au juste ce grand maître Jedi ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il réussi la prouesse de surpasser la mort en ne faisant qu'un avec la Force ?
1. Qui-Gon Jinn

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve qu'il y a relativement peu d'histoires sur Qui-Gon Jinn. Pourtant, il a un grand rôle dans la saga et c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Aussi, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire sur le maître d'Obi-Wan sous forme de drabbles qui raconte sa vie et celle après sa mort lorsqu'il rejoint la Force.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

 **Qui-Gon Jinn**

Être Jedi. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait réellement signifier ? Que savaient exactement les Jedi sur la Force ? Beaucoup de questions mais aussi d'innombrables possibilités.

Il savait qu'il y avait encore des choses à découvrir, à connaître. Le savoir était immense et inimaginable.

Voilà pourquoi son opinion divergeait tant de celui des maîtres du Conseil Jedi. Lui, il s'appelait Qui-Gon Jinn et il était maître Jedi.

Un destin plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru l'attendait. Il était celui qui allait trouver l'Élu de la prophétie, celui qui changerait à jamais le destin de la Galaxie...

* * *

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette histoire vous intéresse-t-elle ? Devrais-je la continuer ou non ?_**


	2. Brisé

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire. On verra bien où elle me mènera. J'espère qu'elle intéressera un peu plus de monde par la suite.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

 **Brisé**

Il y avait au temple Jedi de nombreux apprentis au futur potentiel. Qui-Gon en avait repéré plusieurs. Et certains étaient bientôt en âge de recevoir un maître.

Mais l'esprit du maître Jedi était ailleurs. Il avait déjà échoué une fois en tant que maître. Pourrait-il à nouveau former convenablement un nouveau Padawan ?

Il en doutait. Quelque chose en lui c'était brisé. La confiance en sa capacité de transmettre l'enseignement Jedi ? Sa fierté personnelle ?

À vrai dire, il n'en savait que trop rien mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus être maître.

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela m'aide pour la suite !_**


	3. La bonne personne

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien par cette chaleur étouffante. Bonnes vacances à toutes ceux et celles qui le sont et qui partent :D_**

 ** _Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

 **La bonne personne**

Parfois dans la vie il suffit qu'une personne, la bonne, vous ouvre les yeux et vous montre le chemin. Yoda se rendit compte que Qui-Gon, quelque peu égaré, avait besoin de lui.

\- Prendre un nouveau Padawan, cela ne pourra que t'aider Qui-Gon.

\- Maître Yoda, comment pourrais-je retrouver la confiance en moi en prenant un autre Padawan ?

\- Différente, sera ta relation avec lui. Les mêmes évènements, se reproduisent, cela ne se peut.

\- Mais, le problème vient de moi. Cela ne changera pas grand-chose.

\- Si tu ne tentes pas le coup, jamais tu ne sauras alors.

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela m'aide pour la suite !**_


	4. La décision de Qui-Gon

_**Bonsoir**_

 _ **Voici la suite de cette petite histoire.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars**_

* * *

 **La décision de Qui-Gon**

Finalement, Qui-Gon décida de suivre les conseils de Yoda. En plus, le hasard faisait bien les choses. Les Padawans devaient recevoir un maître durant cette période.

Plusieurs maîtres Jedi, qui n'avaient pas d'apprentis, se concertèrent afin de se mettre d'accord entre eux. Mais Qui-Gon n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

S'il y avait bien un jeune Padawan qu'il voulait prendre, c'était bien _lui_. Ce garçon l'avait attiré naturellement.

Aussi lorsque Qui-Gon vint voir les jeunes apprentis, son regard tomba immédiatement sur celui du jeune Obi-Wan qui le regarda également.

* * *

 ** _Oui, la relation Qui-Gon / Obi-Wan va débuter dès le prochain chapitre !_**


	5. Premier regard

_**Bonjour**_

 _ **Avant de partir quelques jours à l'étranger, je vous poste la suite.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

 **Premier regard**

Quand les yeux de Qui-Gon Jinn se posèrent automatiquement sur ceux d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, ce dernier croisa aussitôt son regard.

Et c'est là que tout commença. Chacun sut à cet instant qu'ils allaient tout partager ensemble.

Ce regard, il signifiait tout. Aussi bien l'un pour l'autre. Mais Obi-Wan ne savait pas _vraiment_ encore que Qui-Gon allait devenir son maître.

Il se sentait attirer par lui, il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à partager avec lui. Mais, il ignorait encore tout.

Il ignorait qu'il allait devenir son Padawan pour les prochaines années.


	6. Un sourire

_**Bonjour**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

 **Un sourire**

Ce jour-là, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan n'échangèrent aucune parole. C'était inutile. Les mots ne feraient qu'ajouter de l'embarras.

Le maître Jedi ne resta pas longtemps. Après avoir regardé celui qu'il avait choisi, il tourna les talons sans un seul regard en arrière.

Mais lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Sincère. Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus souri.

Mais ce qu'il ignora, c'est qu'Obi-Wan sourit lui aussi derrière. Le jeune Padawan était heureux à cet instant précis.


	7. Un geste

_**Bonsoir**_

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

 **Un geste**

Ce jour-là fut particulier au temple Jedi. En effet, les Padawans recevaient enfin leurs maîtres avec qui ils allaient poursuivre leur formation.

Lorsque Qui-Gon s'approcha d'Obi-Wan, ce dernier ne sut quoi dire. Qu'aurait-il de toute façon pu dire ?

Et lorsqu'il apprit que Qui-Gon avait demandé à être son instructeur, il ne trouva pas davantage ses mots.

Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Mais à cet instant, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Une main chaude et rassurante qui signifiait tout pour lui.

Et sur le visage de Qui-Gon Jinn, il y avait un sourire.

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_**


End file.
